


Attack Of The 50 Foot Nooroo

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Nooroo is akuamatized, Theres a Marichat Balcony Scene, Written during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Nooroo has had enough of Gabriel misusing his powers so he akumatized himself, now he is 50 foot tall. Will Ladybug and Cat Noir stop him.





	1. Nooroo Had Enough

Poor Nooroo he did not ask for this,while all the other Kwamis have great relationships with their owners Nooroo was in control of Gabriel Agreste a world famous fashion designer who was using Nooroo for evil instead of good. Gabriel yelled at Nooroo, never letting him say that he should be using the brooch for good,when his wife went missing it change him, spend more time working and less time with his son Adrien who is Cat Noir who Ring is what Gabriel needs with the Earrings of the Ladybug, it's just that he as well as Nooroo don't know who has them. 

It has been more then a year since Nooroo's life change for the worst, every week maybe every other day he would be used to make a normal person into a villain trying to destroyed two heroes and take his friends Tikki and Plagg to be used for pure evil he hated it more then anything why did Gabriel find him, why was he always so scared, he just wish that he was out of here he then looked at his small hands and the white butterflies that were around the room he then had an idea or he had to do was wait for the right moment. 

A few hours later and it was night time and Ladybug and Cat Noir had defeated the Akuma, Hawk Moth was not happy he change back in Gabriel and looked at Nooroo with anger in his eyes. 

"Nooroo how many times do I need to send out Akuma's until I have Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous I NEED THEM NOW" Gabriel stomp his foot on the ground making the butterflies fly up form the floor 

"DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE YOU HURT, you don't care about how old they are, some of your victims are Adrien's friends, I mean are you going to used your son at some point" 

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP ADRIEN, I will get those powers and I don't care how many people I have to hurt and those Kwamis have to get used to be in my power" 

Nooroo then snapped he flew right into Gabriel grab the Brooch and flew to the window 

"NOOROO BRING IT BACK NOW" 

Nooroo then looked at a butterfly "NO" 

The butterfly then change into an Akuma and went into the Brooch Gabriel looked shocked as Nooroo was being akumatized. Gabriel heard a huge bang, he looked at and saw a huge hole in the wall leading to the outside world in the background he saw Nooroo but he was not Nooroo he was 50 foot tall, dark purple and very angry. 

A/N: Nooroo been akumatized, how will Ladybug and Cat Noir beat him. 

Next Chapter: Adrien and Marinette see Nooroo.


	2. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Cat Noir see Nooroo

Marinette was on her balcony with Cat Noir talking about staff when suddenly they heard a noise they turn their heads and looked up and saw Nooroo calming the Eiffel Tower who then let out a huge scream which was heard by them. 

"Cat is that a Kwami?" 

"Princess yes it is, but I don't know which one it is"

Tikki came up and was next to Marinette but Cat could not see her, she traps Marinette shoulder, Marinette turns around, Tikki points at Nooroo. 

"Cat Noir, I have something to tell you" 

Cat Noir turns around and faces Marinette, Tikki hides behind her back, Marinette takes a huge deep breath and says the one thing she never through she would say to her partner in crime. 

"I'm Ladybug and this is Tikki my Kwami" Cat Noir just looked at her with her mouth open 

"Are you going to say anything" Marinette had her hands on her hips 

Cat Noir change back into Adrien leaving Marinette shocked 

"A-Adrien your Cat Noir but your so different, your, kind, sweet and the nicest guy I have ever meet and Cat Noir is a Pun wearing leather teen boy"

Adrien cross his arms "Well Bugaboo if you were living with my Father you to would want to be more cocky" 

Tikki looks in front of Marinette and saw Plagg her Husband who she had not seen in a very long time. Tikki rush towards Plagg and gave a huge hug, Plagg gave Tikki a kiss on the lips.

"It's so good to see you Cheesecake" said Plagg

"Still eating camembert" Plagg then got out a piece of camembert and ate it 

"I have no idea how you can only eat that cheese, making me smell like it" 

"It was the only way to cope with not being with Tikki and camembert is so much better then what Tikki eats" 

"And what does Tikki eat?"

"Chocolate chip cookies" 

Adrien let out a huge moan "Chocolate chip cookies are amazing" 

"Adrien" said Tikki 

"Yes Tikki" 

"That Kwami looks a lot like Nooroo"

"This is bad" said Plagg 

"Who's Nooroo?" said Adrien 

"Really Plagg you didn't tell Adrien about Nooroo, I mean I told Marinette" 

"Princess who is Nooroo?"

"Nooroo is the Moth Kwami he make who whoever our arch emery is into Hawk Moth" 

"Hawk Moth must have done something to make him mad and get akumatized himself I heard a theory that Kwami's could get akumatized but I did not think it was true until now, Marinette say the words" 

"Ok Tikki St" before she could finished Adrien gave her a kiss on the lips Marinette look shocked to say that her long time crush Adrien Agreste was kissing her but she let go of the kiss.

"Ah Sorry" Adrien put his hand behind his head "Just wanted to do that and maybe we can go out on a date" 

"I know a great Pizza place that just open we can go on Friday" 

"Great than Plagg Claws Out" Marinette watch has she saw her now new boyfriend become her parter in crime 

"Tikki Spots on" Marinette became Ladybug and with that our two heroes went to the Eiffel Tower to chat with Nooroo 

***Agreste Mansion***

Gabriel was in his Office walking around in circles for once he did not know what to do, his Kwami had let and had taken The Brooch plus he did not know what to say about the giant hole in the house now. 

"You know what's strange" he said outloud luckily he was the only one in the Mansion as Nathalie was away attending a family matter "Even through Nooroo escape I did not hear anything from Adrien" Gabriel then run into Adrien's room he look around but could not see Adrien anywhere then looking out his bedroom window he saw Nooroo on top on the Eiffel Tower with tears in his eyes with Ladybug and Cat Noir sitting next to him. 

A/N: The Reveal has happen now its business. 

Next Chapter: Ladybug and Cat Noir come across with Nooroo and learn Hawk Moth Identity.


	3. Talking to Nooroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir meet Nooroo and learn who Hawk Moth is.

Nooroo was sitting on The Eiffel Tower crying his eyes out, he rub the tip of his hand with the Brooch he just wanted to destroyed the Brooch but then he would die, but after being used for evil maybe he wanted to.

Ladybug and Cat Noir jump up The Eiffel Tower Cat Noir saw a huge tear come down he push Ladybug out of the way making sure she did not get wet. 

"Your ok My Lady?" 

"I'm fine what about you, Your wet" 

"Anything to protect you Bugaboo" 

Ladybug and Cat Noir carry on going to Nooroo who was on the viewing deck, Nooroo saw Ladybug and Cat Noir in front of him and started to panic Ladybug put her hand out 

"It's ok Nooroo" Ladybug said in a warm relaxing voice "I'm Ladybug" she put her hand on her chest "And this is Cat Noir" she points at Cat Noir who waves at Nooroo. 

Nooroo then taps the Brooch and return to normal Nooroo then shrunk back to his normal side, Ladybug capture the Akuma then change back into Marinette so Tikki could talk to Nooroo they run to each other hugging and crying, Cat Noir then change back into Adrien, Plagg join the action, Nooroo saw Adrien. 

"Oh no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, no,no,no,no,no,no,no this is bad very bad" 

"What is it Nooroo? asked Adrien" 

Nooroo looked at both Marinette, Adrien, Tikki and Plagg with tears now coming out of his eyes 

"H-Hawk Moth is your Father" 

Adrien fell down to his knees he had a single tear coming down in face, Marinette run up and gave him a huge hug both Tikki and Plagg were also shocked especially Plagg as he had been living in the same place with the person who wants to take him and Tikki for evil and had his friend locked up

"Nooroo" said Adrien "How did you escape?" 

"I akumatized myself, it was easy as I give the power of akumatization, I did it to myself, plus I took the Brooch when it was in his hands"

"We can take you back to Master Fu if you want to" said Marinette 

Nooroo looked at Marinette with a huge smile on his face "Yes of course....." 

"Marinette"

"Marinette"

Nooroo flew into Marinette Purse, Marinette then turned to Adrien and help him up 

"So Adrien what do we do about your Father?"

"Let's go to The Police Station, let Nooroo tell the cops who Hawk Moth is and then let them take him away" 

"Good plan" Marinette gave Adrien a kiss on the lips, then they both transformed and headed to the Police Station. 

***POLICE STATION***

Roger had just headed out of the front doors when he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir coming towards them.

"We need to talk to you in private now" Ladybug said

"We know who Hawk Moth is" said Cat Noir 

Roger took Ladybug and Cat Noir to his office. 

Roger looked shocked as Ladybug and Cat Noir revealed themselves as Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, Marinette then open her purse and Nooroo came out 

Marinette then spoked to Roger "This is Nooroo, Hawk Moth was using him against his will to be used as a Villain, he escape earlier tonight by akumatized himself" Roger looked at Nooroo, Nooroo had a tear in his eye "Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste" 

"Oh my god Adrien i'm so sorry" 

"Getting use to it but i'm not surprise seeing how he was never there for me can you arrest him please?" 

"Yes I can get a team ready" 

"Thanks and don't tell anyone about our identity's" 

Roger then got a team ready to head to The Agreste Mansion.

A/N: One chapter left.

Next Chapter: Gabriel comes face to face with his son.


	4. Free From Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes face to face with his son.

Gabriel opened the front door and saw Adrien with Roger, Gabriel had a look of anger in his eyes after all Adrien was out and had a policemen take him home. 

"Adrien go to your room now I think of a punishment for you"

"Actually Father you're coming with me, cuff him" 

Roger comes to Gabriel and cuff hims, Gabriel was very shocked 

"The hell do you think you're doing, Adrien what is the meaning of this"

Just then Ladybug jumped into the scene with Nooroo, Gabriel saw Nooroo a world of anger in his eyes was looking at the small Kwami 

"So Father would you please tell me why you were using Nooroo powers for evil, he keep telling you that Miraculous are used for good but you don't listen like you don't listen to me, you wanted the earrings and ring for so long, you did not care who you hurt and whats more I was there to stop all of them" Gabriel eyes shot up at that moment.

"So I have been fighting you all this time.... WHY WOULD YOU BE CAT NOIR!" 

Adrien then transformed into Cat Noir right in front of his arch emery Hawk Moth.

"Becoming Cat Noir was the best thing that has ever happen to me, I hated my life you forced me to stay inside the house, only going out to do a photoshoot, never let me had fun or friends but I remember what you said to me that outside is a dangerous world, but it was only a dangerous world because you made it one. Plus being Cat Noir lets me say whatever I can say, take him away". 

Outside The Police Station Nooroo was sitting with Ladybug he was finally free from his owner. 

"So Nooroo what are you going to do now?" asked Ladybug 

"You and Cat Noir can take me back to Master Fu please" 

Ladybug pick up Nooroo and gave a little kiss on the cheeks "Of course we will" 

***Master Fu Place***

Marinette and Adrien open the door to Master Fu who were there with Wayzz 

"Ladybug and Cat Noir what can I do for you tonight"?

Just then Tikki, Plagg and Nooroo came out of Marinette purse and Adrien jacket and rush up to Master Fu giving him a huge hug, Wayzz join in the hug as well 

"Nooroo you escape" said Wayzz

"I just akumatized myself and was found by Ladybug and Cat Noir, I told them that I was being used against my will for evil by Gabriel Agreste and now with Gabriel behind bars, I am now free" 

Nooroo then handed over the Brooch to Master Fu "Good to have you back Nooroo" 

Nooroo turned around facing Marinette and Adrien, he went up to them and gave a loving hug 

"Marinette you take care of Adrien" 

"Of course I will Nooroo" 

Nooroo then disappears when Master Fu puts the Brooch in the chest with the Fox and Bee Miraculous. Master Fu and Wayzz say there thanks and Goodbye to Marinette and Adrien who then leave to go on new adventures. 

The End. 

A/N: I enjoyed doing Nooroo stores as Nooroo is the character I enjoy the most.

Next Story: Adrien's Derby Hat Photoshoot.


End file.
